eterniaprologuefandomcom-20200213-history
Drakanite
Founded in 85 AC by Nehir Alakkan, the Drakanites are a clan of humans that are spiritually linked to the dragon race through their blood. History Appearance Generally tall. The average Drakanite is roughly 6'3" and it's not unheard of for a Drakanite adult to reach 7 foot. A Drakanite can be distinguished by their slit pupils, which are commonly green. Abilities Due to their size, they're generally stronger than the average human. All Drakanites are born with a natural affinity with fire as well, making them a powerful force in both brute strength and magic. An experienced Drakanite can even shapeshift into a dragon, unlocking their true power. Leadership Xerxes Ironclad An elder dragon that lived for roughly 100 years. During the war of the Exorcists and the Occutists, Xerxes allied with Ro'tro so the Drakanites could benefit from the aftermath. After the victorious war, Xerxes moved the Drakanites from Frostvale to Byson. He also revived the Dawn Council which assisted Drakanites to follow the ways of the Drakanites to co-exist with the humans without means of being hunted down by them. Igneel rivaled this belief and created the Blackfire clan which wanted to rule over the humans and destroy those whom opposed. Despite their difference in beliefs, they were still unified. At least, until Xerxes was killed by the curse of Durendal. Mozam Nydes Xerxes's most powerful bodygaurd. After Xerxes died, he took control of the central leadership. He then moved of the Drakanites out of Byson and into Nostvale as he also took that over when Ro'tro was killed by unknown means. During his time of reign, it was a peaceful one and people acknowledged him as the new lord of Eternia despite his denial of leadership over everything. Eventually, peaceful times had stopped as Igneel decided to burn down Nostvale to demonstrate his own power. Fortunately, the villagers and the Drakanites that lived in it managed to exinguish the fire before it dealt any serious damage. Igneel attacked once again at Frostvale, but Mozam caught him there before he escaped. Igneel stated that he would go against his own kind for leadership. Because of this, Mozam revived Tenebris Aurora. He demonstrated this power by going to war against the some of the members of the Danarium council after they constantly attacked a Drakanite named Tau. This created a second war between Danarium and Nostvale. Nostvale was victorious once more, after the councilmen escaped. Eventually, Mozam was killed by the sword he wielded as it was possessed by Ro'tro the whole time. Ro'tro's dark energy corrupted Mozam and killed him. Tau Hatenko Formed the Hatenko clan and was the general of Mozam's Tenebris Aurora. Tau took leadership after Mozam's death after being appointed from a Nostvale politician named Amaka. During his short reign, he tried to train the remaining Drakanites and teach the new Drakanites about their inner form. He was eventually cut down by Seraphiel's minions. Alaskus Dragonheart A Fire Master and Mozam's most trusted comrade. He taught many people, especially Drakanites. Thus, the Drakanites trusted him as leader. When he took reign, he started his own Dragonheart Clan. After reclaiming Nostvale, he found out about his first student's Tau's death and was heartbroken. Unrelated or not to the incident, Alaskus went to challenge Seraphiel himself. Unfortunally, he did not return. Ananta Boga Alaskus's wife. After Alaskus's death, she tried to organize the Drakanites and other Tenebris Aurora soldiers into a very strong unit. One that was able to defeat many assassins that Seraphiel sent after the people of Nostvale that denied his rule. She was slain by one of Seraphiel's demonic weapons, Kuro. Binoche Hatenko Ananta's protege. Her rule focused on simply rebuilding the Drakanite race itself so it could last for further generations. Some Drakanites disagreed with her rule due to her being a child (even though she was older than most Drakanites), but she worked hard to gain their trust and eventually did. She took control of Nostvale as Drakanites ruled over it for decades. This angered Seraphiel as he wanted the all of Valmasia to be under his control so he eventually confroted her forces in Frostvale and she died as a result. Notable Figures *Xerxes-Original Drakanite Leader, Elder Dragon *Thixus-Elder Dragon *Mozam Nydes-Second Drakanite Leader *Alaskus Dragonheart-Temporary Drakanite Leader *Tau Hatenko-Temporary Drakanite Leader *Sylus "Pyrorus"-Elite Drakanite *Ananta Boga-Elite Drakanite *Jaret-Elite Drakanite *Jiar Tenma-Drakanite *Binoche Hatenko-Half Drakanite *Karin Hatenko-Half Drakanite *Evalyn Shi-Elite Drakanite and Xerxes's right hand Blackfire Clan #Lord Igneel Blackfire - Leader of the Black Fire clan. Aka the destroyer. #Moonel Blackfire - The Murderer #Soriana Blackfire - The Talented #Ikago Blackfire - The Brute #Ethelinda Blackfire - Igneel's right hand woman.